Heero's Sick!
by Kira Senpai
Summary: Unfinished. Kept putting it off, but then I thought, what the hey, I'll just post it and finish it later! Heero isn't feeling well, and the guys are trying to make him healthy again. (They're not really helping tho... ^^; )


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. ~pouts~ But I wish I did.. Hey you! Yah, you, the Gundam Wing owner dude! Will you give me Gundam Wing? No? I'll pay you! I have sixteen dollars and thirty-four cents in my wallet... No? Uh, I'll give you my soul... N-no? Damn. Well, it was worth a try. ~grins~  
  
  
Heero stepped out of the bathroom, shuffled back into his bedroom, and flopped back down onto his bed. He reached out to his bedside table, fumbling around, and managed to find a bottle of aspirin. Dumping pills into his mouth, he groaned, and then chugged down half a bottle of Pepto Bismol. He blinked his bloodshot eyes. "Uuuuuugh......"  
  
Duo came into his room and flung himself onto Heero's bed. "Hey Heero, wassup? You're usually up at six, but it's two in the afternoon!"  
  
Heero gave Duo the deathglare. "I'm sick, Baka," he said, coughing.  
  
Duo stared at Heero quizzically. "SICK? The Perfect Soldier is SICK?!" He jumped off Heero's bed and ran for the door. "Wa ha ha ha ha! I gotta tell everybody!"  
  
It was only moments before he could hear the sound of the rest of the Gundam pilots stampeding down the hall and entering his room. Quatre got there first, running fast as his legs would take him, and rushed to Heero's side. "Oh my goodness! Heero, you ARE sick! Oh, you poor thing, I'll go make you some tea." And with that he rushed out of the room.  
  
Trowa and Wufei came over. Trowa handed Heero an orange. "Full of vitamin C," he said.  
  
Wufei just sneered. "You're weak, Heero. You're weak as an onna. Feh. Weak people like you shouldn't be fighting."  
  
Duo smacked Wufei on the back of the head. "Everyone gets sick, Wu-man. Remember last year when you got the measles and it got so bad that you went into delirium?"  
  
"That never happened! I would remember that," he snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well ya know that scar on your left arm? That's from when you thought the beetles were attacking you and you were trying to pick them off!"  
  
"Scar? What scar?!" He looked at his left arm nervously. "Aaagh! When did that get there?!"  
  
"Wu-man, it's been there for a whole year!" Duo said, snickering. "Don't you ever look at your own body?"  
  
"Of course not. I already know that it's perfect."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Quatre came back into the room with tea, tea biscuits, a hot water bottle, several towels, a green foul-smelling soup, and a dozen National Geographic videos. When Heero was propped up with pillows to Quatre's satisfaction, with the hot water bottle, he tried to force the soup down Heero's throat. "It's good for you!" he wailed, his feelings hurt as Heero flatly refused it.  
  
Duo dipped his finger into the soup and tasted it. "Hmm! Yummy!" He snatched the bowl out of Quatre's fingers and devoured it.  
  
"Uh...oh well...." said Quatre, and he gave Heero the tea instead. Duo reached out for the tea biscuits, but Quatre slapped his hand away.  
  
Heero looked at the flowery teacup and shivered, taking a sip. Too much sugar, but he said nothing.  
  
Quatre popped in a National Geographic video, and everyone piled onto Heero's bed. It was kind of...squishy...considering it was only a double, but Heero again said nothing. Waste of breath.  
  
Quatre grinned when the video started. "It's the one with the elephants," he said. "My favourite!"   
  
As the video wore on, some began to lose interest. Heero fell asleep while counting the squares on the ceiling, Wufei began polishing his katana, Trowa sat picking dirt from his nails, and Duo had passed out long ago from trying to see how long he could hold his breath. But Quatre sat staring at the TV, intrigued, mouthing every word the narrator said, as he had memorized the whole video.  
  
When it was finally over, they revived Duo and went downstairs to play cards, leaving Heero to sleep. As soon as they left, Heero opened his eyes. No...no more elephants, he thought to himself. He got out of bed, got dressed with some difficulty, and dragged himself downstairs. With any luck, he just might be able to sneak out.  
  
He passed the room in which the rest of the boys were playing poker. He peeked in through the door, and saw Duo quite obviously looking at Wufei's hand. Wufei noticed almost immediately, and smacked Duo on the head. "That's the seventh time in two minutes, Maxwell!"  
  
Quatre was holding his cards and looking around nervously, and suddenly saw Heero peeking through the door. "Heero! You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
Heero bolted for the front door immediately, the other boys close on his heels. They pounced and piled on top of him.  
  
"Heero! You have to let us take care of you!"  
  
"You are even weaker than I thought!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ha ha! The God of Death has conquered!" Duo cried, standing on top of the lot. Someone's hand managed to reach up and grab his ankle, causing him to topple over.  
  
Quatre frowned, standing up. "If you wanted to go outside, Heero, you should've said so." He turned to the other boys. "Well I guess some fresh air will do him good. I'll go get the wheelchair." Heero would've screamed out in frustration had Trowa not been sitting on top of him and squishing his lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~More to come eventually, folks.... 


End file.
